Velvet Underworld
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [AU] Schwarz and Weiss are well-known and respected family across land. A prophecy has foretold. Now, the childs of destiny must be protected before their marriage or all is gone.
1. All Child is Set for Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe... But I do own my poems.   
  
--------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Yea~ I'm finally online. Hehe.... My computer's network connection was not working on Friday and Saturday so I wasn't able to update or anything.   
  
Hisoka: And I thought Tatsumi just restricted you from using the computer again. **sighs**  
  
KyraEnsui: What does that supposed to mean? I did all my work before coming on. **being skepitcal**   
  
Hisoka: Nothing. I just thought you would at least type up some report like...English?  
  
KyraEnsui: Eeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------  
  
[A/N: This fic is dedicated to mikel abel. Love her fics!! ^__^V Oh yeah, this is a SchuxKen fic and another AU-style.]  
  
telepathy  
  
//Schuldig's telepathy//  
  
[scene change]  
  
-------------------------  
  
[I cannot sleep without thinking of you  
  
to see you only in dreams  
  
for which I want to stay eternally  
  
it hurts to wait for you  
  
time is just the essence of my sorrow  
  
Why do I have to wait?]  
  
"Why do I have to wait? That really sounds cheesy you know that, Schu?"  
  
"Do you mind? I'm bored okay. I'm bored as hell here. Why does that old man have to leave? He knows that I don't care shit about this whole arranged marriage thing." as Schuldig continues to scribble more on his poem that he had written before he was interrupted by his cousin, Nagi.  
  
Nagi Naoe, a 17 years old brown hair boy with green eyes is Schuldig's closest cousin. He is the only relative that Schuldig trust the most beside his friend, Farfarello, and his advisor, Brad Crawford. Schuldig is the second eldest son. His older brother was married to Aoi Chizuru, eldest daughter of the Schreint Family. And now, it was his turn to be married. He rejected the idea. He hated the idea. He is just digusted with the idea of arranged marriage by his parents. Their idiotic idea of having a Schwarz's child to married a Weiss' child to keep their stupid truce and peace between the two families.   
  
Schwarz and Weiss are the most well-known family across the land. They may have differences in ideals but they tend to incorporate them together and always come out with several solutions. No one knows why these two family decidesd to come together after 50 years apart but rumors had said that a child in Weiss can bring these two families together once in for all. However, it has not happened yet until 20 years ago when a young, sweet little bundle of brunette boy came into the world. That little brunette has captured the hearts of almost anyone who had seen him, especially the Schwarz family. Even though, Schuldig have not seen the boy, but he is constantly been told about him throughout his miserable life.   
  
"Damn them. They must be visiting that Weiss family and their kid again. Hey Chibi, have seen this Weiss kid before?" asks Schuldig, still scribbling over the same piece of paper.  
  
"Not really. I've heard that he's constantly going in and out of his place ever since he was able to walk. But I have heard a lot about him from his cousin. What was his name....Omi. Yeah, I heard it from his cousin, Omi." while using his telekinesis to undistract Schuldig from his so-called writing.  
  
"Hey.. Give that back!" Schuldig protests.  
  
"No way. As I was trying to get your attention, my dear idiot cousin, Brad asked me to tell you that you'll be meeting that Weiss boy in 30 minutes. So, you better be ready by then."  
  
He flings his arms in the arm as he leans back of his chair, "Finally, I get to know what is the fuss about him being all handsome and innocence he really is. So, where is my stick-up-in-ass advisor of mine went?"  
  
Nagi glares at him for calling Brad by that name. Of course, he might be cold and damn mean but he can be nice if someone don't push his button. Unlike his stupid cousin.   
  
"He's with your parents. He told me to tell you that you need to get ready in 30 minutes since they finally decide to show your future 'wife'." Nagi snickers as he made that comment.  
  
"Ha ha.. Very funny. You know, I can tell Farfarello about your little admiration on a certain blonde chibi that you've been thinking about."  
  
"That won't work on me. Farfarello knows about this. He doesn't mind at all since he has met Omi's lover. Even though, he scared them a bit when they first met but they like him too. So there..." he sticks his tongue out at his cousin.  
  
After 10 minutes of bickering, Nagi finally drags out the well-dressed Schuldig down the hall and through the corridors of the big place that they called home and carefully drop him on his seat. Schuldig mentally curses his cousin, Nagi, for using his power and dropping him down hard on the stiffen, hard wooden chair. His ass was in pain after that fall. They have waited at least 20 minutes until the front door of the living chamber was opened. It blinded the two for awhile until several dark figures were standing in the door.  
  
Trying to bring their eyes back in focus, Schuldig sees three figures that he can recognized them anywhere. Two of them was his oh-so-loving parents and his cold, emotionless advisor, Bradley. But he cannot not recognize the other figures since he have not meet any of them before. Well, not really, he did remember Nagi describing a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was that Weiss boy's cousin, Omi. But he did not see any brunette boy anywhere in sight. He mentally thinks that he must of run away or something. However, in front the blonde chibi are the brunette's parents, Persia and Manx. They look different since Persia was brown hair man and Manx was a red-head, so how can they make a child with brunette. That just stuns Schuldig quite a bit.   
  
They enter the chamber gracefully and each of the guest were seated by his friend, Farfarello, who happens to appear mysterious. He stands near Nagi who happens to stand behind Schuldig and waits for the head family of Schwarz to announce their lovely arranged date of their marriage.  
  
"It is so welcome that you have come to our land. Please enjoy your stay here, Sir Persia and Lady Manx." Botan announces, who happens to be Schuldig's father.  
  
Manx speaks up quietly, "I thank you Sir Botan. It is a pleasure of finally coming to your land and meeting your son for the first time." She looks at Schuldig across the room. "You must be Schuldig. I have heard about you from your mother, Birman. You are a very handsome young man. Girls must be falling for you everyday."  
  
Schuldig smirks at her response. It is true though. Girls have be fallen for him everytime he goes out of the place without permission from his parents or his advisor.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Lady Manx. I'm a bit curious right now. Where is your son? What was his name again? Was it...." Schuldig pauses.  
  
"You mean Ken?" Persia respond. "Well, I have dispatch our guardians to go find him. You see, he was side-tracked by the view of your land and so, he decides on his own to go sight-seeing without our permission or bringing his guardians along."  
  
Schuldig became sketipical of why this Ken-boy needs two guardians. He continues to ponders until his advisor, who is standing next to his mother, mentally gives him his answer.  
  
A few days ago, I had a vision that someone was trying to assassinate the boy so I told your father about it and he quickly sent a notice to their family about it. They were able to get the notice in time before the boy was going to be killed by poison.   
  
//Why would they want to kill the boy?//  
  
This arrangement, of course. If it goes as plans, then don't you think what might happened afterwards.  
  
//I think so. But I thought those stupid rumors or prophecy were nothing but bull.//  
  
Apparently, some of it has came true after his 15th birthday. And now, they are out to stop this from happening. It is either to get to you or him. Dead or alive.  
  
//Ouch. How come they haven't gotten to me?//  
  
Simple. You have me here.  
  
//I see. You can predict the future. But that Weiss boy doesn't. So, he's in more danger than I do.//  
  
Exactly.  
  
//Then where is he?//  
  
Like they have said, they have dispatched two of their guardian to look for him around this place which it is not easy to look for.  
  
//Hmm...//  
  
[Schuldig's Forbidden Lake]  
  
"Wow~ It's so pretty here. I never thought they could have this lake here. It's sooo pretty." as the young brunette boy jumps for joy and is amaze by the breath-taking view. "Hehe... Luckily, I decided to wonder off of them or else I won't be able to breathe. Especially from one of their guardians. Well, they have the right to be worried since I almost died without that Schwarz's advisor's help."  
  
Ken sighed as he reminisced what has happened a few days ago before they left. He was using his last few days left before leaving to Schwarz. As usual, he would play with the children in his court and teaching them how to play a game that he called soccer and played his flute while they were playing the game. The children loved him and admired him. So, it didn't occurred to him that one of them would tried to killed Ken. But it did happened. The little boy came up to Ken with a basket of fruits that his mother had him deliver. He mischievously made a grin as he showed the basket up to Ken's face while hiding his grin behind it. Ken stopped playing his flute and took the basket away from the boy where he placed it near where he was sitting.  
  
"Thank you for the basket of fruits." when he patted the boy's head.  
  
"No problem. It's a gift from my family for taking care us, Master Ken."  
  
"Please don't call me 'Master'. Just Ken." as he looked at the basket.  
  
He decided to try the apple since it was bright red and ripe. As he was about to bite into the apple, a small dart flew by Ken and swept the apple away where it was stabbed into a tree. Ken was surprised by the revelation and he saw three figures running up to him. He saw the kid tried to run away but he was able to grabbed him by the arm. The kid tried to plied his arm off but he was too strong, so he took a pocket knife out of his pocket and slit Ken's right hand where he ran off. His guardian, Yohji Kudou, ran after the boy while his cousin, Omi, and his other guardian, Ran Fujimiya, tend to his wound. A few minutes later, Yohji came back with a lifeless body in his arm. He could see the boy's neck had been slitted by a knife since he knew that Yohji didn't strangled him with wire. Ken fell down to his knees and sobbed.   
  
Ken snapped back to reality when he heard something cracked in the bushes. He turned around to see what it was but did not see anything or anyone. He walked near the lake where he was getting a glimpse of his reflection and still wondering why would people called him handsome and beautiful since he just looks plain. As he continues to look at his reflection, it didn't occur to him that there was a dark, tall figure coming behind him. As he turns around, the dark figure grabs Ken by wrist and places a cloth over his mouth. Ken struggles hard to get him off but is too weak when his legs finally gives through. His body falls towards the figure as he quickly carries him off.  
  
  
  
[Back at Schwarz's Living Chamber]  
  
"Shit." Brad curses under his lips as he is getting a bad headache from his vision.  
  
//What happened? Are you having it again?//  
  
Shit. He's in trouble.  
  
//Who?//  
  
Ken.  
  
Schuldig did not wait for Brad's next response as he rushes off out the chamber. Everyone were getting skeptical when he ran out but Brad orders Nagi and Farfarello to follow him quickly. Nagi and Farfarello rushes off to follow Schuldig while he tries to explain the situation to Schuldig's parents and Ken's parents. Manx almost fainted and while Persia almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Ken, honey. Please okay." as Manx tries to bring her composure back.  
  
"Please don't worry, Lady Manx. Your son will be okay. I have just foreseen it." in his stern voice.  
  
Schuldig runs toward the lake when Brad told him where he has seen in his vision. Huffing and panting, he sees a white cloth next to the lake. Carefully, he sniffs it a bit before he gets knock out by its scent.  
  
//Crap. They used it on him. How the hell does he know of this place?//  
  
He hears a twig cracking from behind and jumps quickly to his stance. He is ready to fight with anyone who dares to come to his lake without his permission.  
  
"Come out. I know you're there." Schuldig yells.  
  
As he was ready to pounce at the intruders, he sees two tall figures coming out of the shadows. The first one who came out was a tall, lanky blonde man with shoulder length hair and an odd device around one of his wrist. While the last one was not as tall as the blonde one but he had crimson hair with eartails and holding a katana in his hand. They both bowed to Schuldig and apologizes to him about the intrusion.  
  
"I am sorry if we have intruded you but we followed you because it seems that you know the whereabouts of our master." said the tall red-headed man.  
  
Schuldig replies, "Not really. My advisor told me when he had his vision. Ken has been kidnapped in this area and I have intended to find out why he was here in the first place but it seems he was not here by the time I've gotten here except finding this near the lake. Apparently, he was taken by force if they're using this type of scent to knock him unconscience. If I may asked, who you guys might be?"  
  
The tall, lanky blonde walks up a bit and said, "We are Ken-sama's guardian. I am Yohji Kudou and this is Ran Fujimiya. We apologized if we haven't introduced ourselves properly."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey baka Schu. Wait up." a voice echoed across the lake.  
  
//Stupid Nagi.//  
  
Out comes three figures from the bushes. It was Nagi, Farfarello, and Omi, who happens to follow them also. Nagi gives a hard glare for calling him stupid. Farfarello was not phase by the running but the chibis were panting hard. Farfarello walks up to Schuldig which he stops a few feet from him.  
  
"We think we may know where they have taken him to."  
  
"Where?" he respond quickly.  
  
"A few miles away from here. It might be near an abandon house."  
  
"I think I know where he's talking about." Ran said.  
  
They both look at Ran suspeciously until he continues on saying before he was interrupted by their shock.  
  
"Yohji and I went past that place a few hours ago. We didn't think he would go there since it wasn't his style and there was a sign warning us of trespassing, so we didn't go look for him there."  
  
//That's it. No wonder some people have been complaining about unusual activities there. Crap. I should of known.//  
  
"Let's go before it is too late." Schuldig orders.  
  
Ran, Yohji, Omi, Nagi, and Farfarello follows Schuldig to the abandon house where it was situated in their land for the past 50 years. Ran and Yohji curses when they finally know where their master was but ignore it since it would bring trouble if they go against their rules. As for Schuldig, he curses mentally.  
  
//Damn. This is just nice. I finally get to meet that stupid boy but in this stupid situation. What a nice way to meet my future 'wife'.//  
  
[At abandon house]  
  
The mysterious figure gently places the sleeping Ken on the ground and sneers at the boy. A few more dark figures circle around the boy where their eyes brightens with evil.  
  
"So this is the boy that they want to kidnapped. Not bad." as the man caresses onto Ken's face. "So soft too. No wonder he wanted him alive. Just look at him."  
  
"You better not do any further than touching the boy or else, you'll have your head on the ground in an instant." the older man warns his people.  
  
"Sure sure.. We won't bruise the boy but we just like to at least savour him a bit before giving him to the boss."  
  
"No drooling slobs on the boy. Now, go guard the place. I have a feeling that we'll be welcome by unwanted visitors soon."  
  
His men stares at the boy a bit and goes out to guard the place. He stares and admires the boy a little longer. His finger gently gliding up Ken's neck and stopping on his lips. He lowers his face closer to Ken's and snuggles his cheek against Ken's and takes a whiff of his scent. Vanilla mixed with his favorite flower, Gentian. He loves the boy's scent and his physique. As he continues to snuggle, he whispers seductively in Ken's ear.  
  
"Ken, my love. You don't know how long I have yearn for this." as he moves his hand down Ken's side and moving up and into his shirt where he caresses his chest. "How much I want to touch like this. Your skin is soft and beautiful. The temptation of touching you so dearly. Finally, it has come. And no way in hell that I will let you be handed over to that Schwarz boy. Not when I'll be the first to pleasurely saviour your body."  
  
He moves his hand lower and into Ken's pants and placing his lips on his neck where he tastefully savours it while removing his pants. He takes his sword out of its cover and gently places it under his shirt and pushes it up to rip the shirt in two pieces. And he continues on by his pants in the same manner as his shirt and moves his kissing lips down on Ken's neck to his stomach where stops there. He moves up closer to his ear where he nips it to draw little blood and whispers.  
  
"I would not let my dear brother, Schuldig, have you."  
  
-----------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Wow~ I never thought I would go that far and somewhat leaving a cliff-hanger. Hehe... I know I have problems with verb tenses in my fic so I would like to apologize for that. English is not my first language to learn even though I was born in US. Hope you guys like it. Now, I'm off doing the next chapter for Sailor Schweiss. Hehe.....  
  
----------------  
  
Preview: Schuldig's brother has kidnapped Ken for his lust. But who is he really? Can the others come in time to save Ken or will he be forever tainted? And what prophecy did it left for Ken and Schuldig? More importantly, does Schuldig believes in love at first sight? Stay tuned for the next Velvet Underworld.  
  
----------------  
  
Hisoka: **bonks on KyraEnsui's head** Why do you have to do that? It just sounded stupid already.  
  
KyraEnsui: **rubs her head** Itaii~~~ 


	2. A Long Awaited Kiss is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. Hehe... But I do own my [poems].  
  
-----------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Yea! Mikel Abel-san likes it! Hehe... **jumps for joy**  
  
Tsuzuki: But you did leave a good cliff-hanger there.  
  
KyraEnsui: I know~ Hehe.... I meant to do that or else it would been longer.  
  
Tsuzuki: How is your English doing?  
  
KyraEnsui: **sweatdrops** A bit behind of schedule but I think I can pull it off soon. I have to do some research on gay rights which it needs to be approved first and then, I would type an argumentation essay which I stink at it. Grr... So yeah, I need to work on that.   
  
Tsuzuki: I see... Well then, just don't let this fic side-tracked you too much.   
  
KyraEnsui: Wai wai~~ **hugs Tsuzuki** You're the best!!  
  
Watari: I see what your intentions are, Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki: What intentions?!  
  
KyraEnsui: **flying question marks**  
  
-----------------------  
  
telepathy  
  
//Schuldig's telepathy//  
  
[scene change]  
  
---------------------  
  
He moves his hand lower and into Ken's pants and placing his lips on his neck where he tastefully savours it while removing his pants. He takes his sword out of its cover and gently places it under his shirt and pushes it up to rip the shirt in two pieces. And he continues on by his pants in the same manner as his shirt and moves his kissing lips down on Ken's neck to his stomach where stops there. He moves up closer to his ear where he nips it to draw little blood and whispers.  
  
"I would not let my dear brother, Schuldig, have you."  
  
[I can only stand by to see  
  
the longer I stayed like this  
  
the more I feel more  
  
your time has come  
  
to fill the void I have linger for  
  
a completed life]  
  
//Damn. This is just nice. I finally get to meet that stupid boy but in this stupid situation. What a nice way to meet my future 'wife'.//  
  
Schuldig and the others speed across a small forest and then, out in the open fields of grass and flowers. Schwarz's land was specious and beautiful, but they would have to use horses to see the full tranquility of its beauty. However, they are not there to go sight-seeing or taking the time to relax. No. They did not want to waste time to go back and get the horses back at the estate in their stable. Too much time will be wasted to save Ken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Childs of Destiny Background]  
  
Ken, the only child of Persia and Manx of Weiss. He is at least 5 feet 7 inches tall, and have brunette hair with deep, chocolate eyes. His simple innocence and naive personality shines luminously with his gentle smile. His trust with people is never false and always pure genuine. He loves to play with children, a game he calls soccer, and his beautiful emerald jaded flute that was given to him on his 15th birthday that comes with a little medallion hanging at the end of the flute with the insignia of his flower, Gentian. A present from his future 'husband' which he, too, have not seen him since his birth.  
  
Schuldig, the 2nd child of Botan and Birman of Schwarz. He is at least 6 feet tall, and have flamin' orange hair with green, cat-like eyes. A born telepath who have a smart-mouth and his amusing smirk, he is a real playboy with his one-tracked mind. But with a name like 'Schuldig', he felt alone and sorrow he tries to keep his heart from breaking and hurting. On his 19th birthday, his 'wife' has given him a beautiful but elegent silver cross necklace with his name engraved down with little 'vines' wrapping around it. And hidden behind the cross is a very small vial containing a unique flower, Narcissus.   
  
[At Abandon House]  
  
"Ken, you look ever so beautiful when you are sleeping. And there's no way anyone would interrupt our intimate moment...." as he continues to whisper in Ken's ear.  
  
His mood was interrupted when one of his men pounds on the door where he yells through the old wooden door. The man is very piss off and order him to go back guarding the front. But, the guard didn't leave so he gives one last kiss to Ken on the forehead and stalks towards the door with his sword, still in his hand. He opens the door where he kicks the man down and almost slam his sword in his chest when one of his other men comes running towards him and whispers something in his ears.  
  
"I see. Damn that Oracle. We might as well greet our little guest. I want you all to ambush them but leave my dear brother to me. I will personally deal with him. Understand?" he barks his orders at the men.  
  
His men runs off and hides around the abandon house where they are kept hidden. The man walks back in the house and closes the door behind him. He walks towards the sleeping Ken and kneels down, and gently caressing his finger on his face. He carefully picks up Ken and moves him to a bed where he lays him down. He unties his cape and places it on top of Ken, covering his body. He slowly bends down and softly talks to Ken.  
  
"I don't want you to catch a cold, my love. Soon, you will be mine. And no damn brother of mine will stop me. He maybe destined to be with you but I'll be the one who will break that chain. Once he is gone, I'll take his place and the prophecy shall be risen." the man laughs so evilly and very sinister.  
  
He sits next to Ken and playfully plays with his soft, brunette hair that covers his face while waiting for his guests to arrive and ending his ties with his loving brother, Schuldig.  
  
[In front of Abandon House]  
  
"Here." Schuldig says as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
"Something's not right."   
  
"Ran, you're sensing something also." Yohji asks.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Then we should be on guard. Nagi, stay with Omi. We should split up." Farfarello explains his stategy to Schuldig, Ran, Yohji, Nagi, and Omi.  
  
Schuldig scans around the place to locate Ken's mind. However, he senses his kidnappers and especially the one person whom he despises the most as a sibling, Kase. He knows Kase despise him in every ways including how he was destined to marry Ken on his 21st birthday.   
  
He smirks. "I see. My dear brother, let us end this silly feud here then."  
  
"Schu, you know who's behind this?" Nagi questions his cousin.  
  
"You guys will take care of the goons outside. I'll deal with their leader inside."  
  
"Too dangerous." Ran says.  
  
"Don't worry. Schu-sama can handle himself." Farfarello smiles. "We'll take care of them for you. You must save your bride."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Farfie. Let's go." Schuldig says sarcastically and walks towards the abandon house.  
  
//I'll save you, Ken.//  
  
All the goons jumped out and surrounded the guys with swords, knives, clubs, sticks, and other weapons that are in their grumby hands. Ran is ready in his stance with his katana ready to be taken out. Yohji places his hand over his wrist and stances along side with Ran. Farfarello stands near Nagi and Omi, and he, too, is ready to fight. As for Schuldig, he stands in front of the guys with his patent smirk.  
  
"I want to see your leader." Schuldig commands.  
  
The ugly goons looks at each other and looks at their commander, who happens to stand a few feet in front of Schuldig. He smiles and points at the door behind him.  
  
"My boss is expecting you, Schuldig-sama, with a beautiful guest. Only you can enter while your guardians stays out here to play with us."  
  
"Hmph. It won't take long, but I do believe that they need some anger release; so if I were you, I would grab my tail and run." he smirks and walks towards the door.  
  
//Kase, this ends your stupid revenge and jealously now.//  
  
[Inside the house]  
  
  
  
"Hello Schuldig."  
  
"Kase. Nice seeing you again. I thought Father has exiled you."  
  
"Funny. You know what I come back for, do you?"  
  
"Yes and I am here to take him back. My wife."  
  
"I think not, dear brother." Kase stands up from the bed and uncovers his sword from its covers. He points his sword at Schuldig while standing in front of Ken. "If you want him back, then you must fight me."  
  
Schuldig smiles. "You think you can defeat me. You have not defeat me ever since you were able to hold a sword and don't even think now that you can."  
  
"Shut up!" Kase charges toward Schuldig which he is able to dodge that attack easily with his speed. "Damn you."  
  
"Live and learn, brother." with his speed, he punches Kase in the face where he hits the wall. "This ends our ties."   
  
"Not the time." A mysterious voice echoes across the room.  
  
Schuldig is cover and attack by flower petals as he steps back. Kase and the mysterious voice disappears as he tries to recover from the attack. He curses under his breath but remembers Ken. He turns around and runs up to a person who is occupying the bed. He stops and gazes. Breath-taking and speechless, he wonders if this is really Ken. The one whom he is suppose to be wed with on his 21st birthday. No words cannot describe what he sees. After all these years, he finally meet his mate. Snapping out of his fantasy, he carefully picks up Ken. He is surprise how light the boy is but he can feel warmth and comfort from the boy.  
  
As he begins to walk to the door, he can feel the boy is coming through. His movement of a child who just woke up from a nap.  
  
//It must of worn off then. Hehe... Squirmy little wife that I have.//  
  
Ken's chocolate eyes flutters and opens slowly. Adjusting to the light, he carefully opens and sees something blurry right in front of him. As his eyes begins to focus better, his eyes meet something beautiful. Emerald.   
  
"I see you are awaken, my princess." as he gives Ken a long, deep, sensuous kiss.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
KyraEnsui: Okay. I stop here. Hehe.... Ken is finally awake and he gets a morning kiss from Schuldig. *smiles* Hehe... Plus, I was having every authors have.  
  
Hisoka: Writer's block but for you, you have homework and projects to do. Your silly excuse.  
  
KyraEnsui: *pouts* You're mean.  
  
Hisoka: I know.  
  
Tsuzuki: ^^;;  
  
------------------------------  
  
Preview: Ken has awaken from his slumber only to find he is in the arms of Schuldig. But, a misconception between these two lovers has caused a postponment in their wedding date. What happened?! Schuldig raped Ken?! Stay tuned for the next update. ^^  
  
---------------------------  
  
P.S I have revised most of my fic because I have to change someone's name. ^^ 


End file.
